Build talk:Team - 2 Man Physical Smite Support
Looks very nice, but imo should be one change in buffer 2. Imo it isnt needed to have SoH x2 but its only my opinion :) --God Kamil 19:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I would only run 1 smiter because you can maintain SoH on several people at the same time anyways but it looks quite nice --(Talk) 19:59, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::We tend to run 2 smiters since RoJ and smites decimates HM mobs. The reason for 2 SoH is im lazy and cba to micro it. And @15 recharge it takes to long to get SoH up on both frontline at the start of each fight. --PVX-Tyris 20:15, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::But you can put it when get into area and w8 for recharging it :) --God Kamil 20:18, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tbh, just drop it on the prot one for SoA. --Steamy..x 20:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::There is enough dmg that melee dont need additional :) --God Kamil 20:28, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RoJ has a fairly small range, and I doubt the AI will use it effectively. This has great defense and utility, but the damage looks kind of lackluster. I'd limit the physical players to players with scythes; everything else is better off with Orders, Barbs, MoP, etc. (on top of SoH, but instead of Judge's Insight). It also may be worth noting that Smiter's Boon works again. Also, you've got overkill on Protective Spirit (one or two is fine), Hex Removal (only two at most, tbh), rez (drop Resurrection Chant), Resilient Weapon and Weapon of Warding (you've got tons of removal and dual Aegis, and they'll interfere with Xinrae's), and SoH (one copy is fine with two melee). For these, you can fit in stuff like Putrid Bile, Smiter's Boon, Judge's Intervention, Bloodsong, more Splinter Weapon+Ancestors' Rage and really more damage, overall. Tbh, though, I'd probably drop the Smiters altogether, and put Smiting Prayers on an SoS Rit or a Necro, because you only really need one copy of SoH and Judge's Insight, and RoJ, again, doesn't seem that reliable on a Hero's bar. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:35, May 13, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Team_-_2_Man_Physical_Support better imo, RoJ scatters in HM and this has no orders/barbs/mop (and judge's insight stops them from being taken) Hareemuhhh.talk? 20:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Scythes tend to be used with AoHM+SoH+Judge's, which is why I suggested limiting this to two scythe-wielding players. There's A/D, D/any (D/W), P/D, R/D, Rt/D and W/D, so it'll still be pretty flexible. I agree about RoJ, though. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:45, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :RoJ scatter is actually very minimal. Stuff generally stands in it for at least 3-4 seconds before moving. Also its armour ignoring lol. I dislike barbs/MoP because I find the heros are often really bad at placing the hexes well. --PVX-Tyris 20:48, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Also I tend to Run the SY spammer dagger bar and my friend runs Soldiers Stance derv.--PVX-Tyris 20:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Two Jesus Beams, I approve.--Digital Fear 22:58, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Imo it works gr8 (I tried one man variant). So... Tested? :D --God Kamil 19:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) heroes are terrible with roj, they miss more often than hit if you don't micro. And fuck micro! Suggestion I'd take the prots off the SoS and put them on the orders/blood necro. The necro's resto skills would be put on the rit. The nec has an enchanting weapon, and this set-up would allow for attributes to be better distributed. Dok 16:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much what you want for this.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:30, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Relyk, I thought you'd be clever enough to realise WN, WN is terrible in PvE HM. 09:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Wnwn is amazing on heroes, they never miss. personally, i would bring pdrain though. good energy gain and rupts. Da Sonic 15:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Make It a Variant for Scythes The other physical build doesn't work great with scythes because the Orders don't work with AoHM. IMO, this build should be rewritten so that it's purely for scythe users with AoHM. The healers need to be completely rewritten though because they're pretty bad. Sound like a decent idea, or do we just trash this thing? -- Jai 18:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Tell me if I've missed anything. Also, probably needs a votewipe. -- Jai 14:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::This is stupid. Its just hero physical support or w/e and rojway smashed together. The builds already exist separately. Life Guardian 02:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::The "spiritual discord" build is pretty much the same thing, tbh. Also, AFAIK, there isn't actually a smite team on the wiki. If may have been deleted or archived or something, but it's not under the vetted builds. And, the other heroes very from the 1-man physical support build. -- Jai 05:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe KD? I thing need add 1 KD earth shaker or another it's prefer for RoJ. :Giving both Great Dwarf Weapon would be better Effectiveness I just did the Sepulchre of Dragrimmar with this in HM, and we wiped 3 times, it may just be the abundance of aoe in that particular dungeon, but otherwise this doesnt seem to have enough defense. :Better to pick physicals with some minor tanking ability for that dungeon... *The occurance of Vow of Silence stops most of your RoJ damage going through. *There are no corpses so your minion master is redundent also. *Without preuse of aegis chilling wisps can easily 2 hit your heroes. *Banishing strike also removes your Spirits from the signet since they spawn in adjacent range to each other. All in all its not a very good choice for this dungeon :) This dungeon is quite easy with one player blocking everything on corners with some tanking skills like Defy Pain/Mental Block.--Chieftain Alex 11:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :you did pretty well choosing a build that relies on corpses and spells for an area with no corpses and spell block. Athrun Feya 16:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::sod is the easiest of all the dungeons, how do wipe 3 times?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Take this build. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 02:23, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Fronis Irontoe. Life Guardian 02:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: I didnt particularly think about using this build for that dungeon, i just loaded it on my heroes and a friends, and went for the zbounty, but i guess this is hardly optimal for SoD. 10:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) 3 RoJ's This is just UNHEALTHY without an order, and tbh then 3 RoJ's aren't needed. Take out the third and replace it with an ER Orders or Orders Necro--[[User:Syncretic|'Syn']][[User talk:Syncretic|'cretic']] 18:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :AoHM = holy damage = orders are shit. Comprehend moar pl0x. -- Jai 19:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Dark Fury (for Save Yourselves, if you have..), Blood Bond..?--[[User:Syncretic|'Syn']][[User talk:Syncretic|'cretic']] 19:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::So an entire character devoted to making a single skill on another bar charge faster, and a crappy minion-heal. That sounds really, really smart. But tbh, a PI mes with some channeling stuff might be useful.. -- Jai 20:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) p-drain won't cut it These bars look ok but you could use some more disruption. Scythes aren't too good at that. Also your SoH bonder will have energy problems and you might want to consider replacing RoJ with defender's zeal and manipulate the bar a bit to utilize more spammable skills. 21:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :/agree with that the energy on the SoH looks iffy, especially with Judge's Insight on there--Pirate 21:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 3 Copies of Splinter? Seems like overkill to meRoarer 12:55, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :2 players. not 1. =/= overkill.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 16:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: So you think that 2 Physical players need 3 copies of a weapon spell that has a 5s recharge?. Edit: Wasn't signed in.Roarer 16:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Heroes do also cast it on minions. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:23, 17 September 2010 (UTC) :::Scythes hit multiple targets. Considering you should be hitting at least once a second with Mystic/Eremites + IAS, and if you averaged somewhere around 1.5 hits per swing, that's plenty of hits to warrant 3 SW's. Also note that heroes refuse to spam anything, to the recharge is more like 7-8 seconds including cast time. Also, minions. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 21:58, September 29 2010 (UTC) Rate Moar pl0x. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 03:28, October 1 2010 (UTC) Dual SoH and JI? Does that hero ever have any energy? --Brandnew 12:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :also, wouldn't a curses bitch do more damage than that second RoJ? Something like :or something alike. Brandnew 12:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, energy will be tight. Good now? ::Also, curses is useless because everything's holy damage. Blood might be partially useful, but I'd probably rather have a RoJ. And anyway, it wouldn't be much of a smiteway if it only had one smite. two is pushing it as it is... --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']] [[User:Jaigoda|'Not']] ' ' - 18:52, October 3 2010 (UTC) :::Curses will trigger off the splinter weapons/minions. Probably not worth it unless you micro MoP though. Enfeebling Blood is nice to have at least. Maybe just drop the Tease Rt/Me for a N/Rt Curses/Resto hybrid? It's not like you need Tease's interrupts when you have Panic. --Toraen 23:11, 3 October 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, splinter isn't physical damage either. And you can't control who minions attack, so Barbs/MoP will be very meh. Enfeebling is nice, yes, but Aegis/PS/SoA/WoW do a pretty good job of keeping melees under control. I doubt it's worth giving up the extra healing you'll get from a primary rit just to deal weakness. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 17:21, October 4 2010 (UTC) :::::Lol, splinter is physical damage and it may good been worth of little extra healing if you can properly pull the harder groups Master Elros 17:38, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ups, my mistake. Still, it doesn't matter much since heroes cast on the target, and the target won't get hit by Splinter unless you're hitting multiple targets already. Barbs will only be about 10 damage anyway, and it won't be multiplied by AoHM or AScan. Now if you really wanted curses, it'd probably be better on the smiter with the open secondary. Enfeebling and Shadow of Fear/Rip Enchantment might be useful. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 18:05, October 4 2010 (UTC)